Don't Leave
by galaxynightsky
Summary: Robin's in love with Starfire but is protecting her enough? What will happen when Starfire gets tired of not being able to be in a relationship with the person she loves. Will he put his worries aside to make her happy? Rated M for later chapters. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Robin

The night was warm and beautiful but Robin didn't have anything else on his mind then the files on his laptop. It was nearly 3am and he was so tired. He had to finish his research on Slade before he went to bed. He felt so close to a brake through on finding him but he was nowhere near close. After a few more minutes of scrolling he closed his laptop and deiced to head to bed, walking out of his room to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he began putting the tooth paste on his brush and started brushing a curtain red headed, emerald eyed girl came to his mind. It seemed that every night was the same. Staying up late on his computer looking at files trying to find answers but in reality most of the time he only stayed up late looking at files to think about something other than her. That beautiful red hair, her amazing innocent smile, and the way she said his name. Oh how he wished he could tell her everything on his mind. He shook his head to get the thought of her off his mind. Finishing up with brushing he spit in the sink and headed back to his room.

He slowly walked by her door wondering if she was fast asleep. All he wanted was to be next to her, to hold her, to make sure she was safe. But the only way she could be safe was if they weren't together, not in a relationship. It had been a month after coming back from Tokyo and he had told her how he felt but he knew that they could not be together because there enemies would find out and hurt her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. NOT ANYONE. she was his and only his. After a quick look towards her door one last time he entered his room and headed to bed slowing drifting off to dream.

 **Yes this is chapter one! Very short but I hope you like it the next chapter is already done and I will upload it later tonight! Please write a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Xoxo Galaxy**


	2. Starfire

Most nights were the same for Starfire always tossing and turning in bed. He was always on her mind no matter what she did. She couldn't go a second without thinking about him. It didn't make it anymore easier to see him every day either. Every night her thoughts always started by thinking about Tokyo. Tokyo had to be one of the best times of her life here on Earth. That was when Robin finally admitted they could be something more, oh and that kiss! She wished so bad that they would kiss again, they haven't since. Besides from the moment they got back from Tokyo he told her that they needed to talk about their relationship and how it would be bad if people knew about them, that they should keep it a secret. It was bullshit; she didn't want their relationship to be hidden. She wanted everyone to know they were in love.

Hearing something outside her door she quickly shifted her attention towards it, must be one of her team mates walking around. She wondered if it could be robin, probably still working on files. That's all he does anymore. We haven't really even talked since they got back. It's been a whole month… why is he still worried about being together. Maybe it's just me? She thought too herself rolling over to face the window looking out to the water front. The stars were beautiful tonight. She loved this planet and how magnificent it was. She couldn't think of anywhere else she would want to be, even though she missed Tamaran. She missed her Knorfka, but she needed Robin as much as she knew he needed her. She only needed to figure out a way to make him see that they both needed this relationship.

The morning would be coming soon and she needed to talk to Robin. She needed him to know that this was bothering her. Wither he wanted it or not. She knew they were more than friends, even more then best friends. They could talk about anything, right? She closed her eyes and began to sleep for the night knowing that tomorrow would be bring a big change that would either lead to being good or bad.

 **Here you guys go, Chapter 2! Please let me know how I'm doing. I'm very new at this and would very much appreciate fed back to become better. Thank you guys for reading!**


	3. Good Morning

The bright sunlight seeped through the curtains onto Robins face. He did not enjoy being a morning person but it was very hard to sleep when it was daytime. At a young age he was taught to be responsible and to grow up faster than most kids. Being lazy meant that you weren't responsible and for him that was not okay. He needed to be the best he could be, so lazy was not in his vocabulary. So he was usually the first person in the tower to wake, along with Raven. When being the responsible person he is, he is always thinking about everything in every little detail, even his and Starfire's relationship. He has to be responsible, he has to be the one to protect her.

He slowly pulled the covers down moving his legs over the side of the bed giving a large stretch and yawn. Looking to the clock to his left it red 7:00am he had only gotten 4 hours or so of sleep, but he was used to it. He had been living off sometimes even less sleep then that in his busy life. As he began to stand and walk over to the window opening the curtains he looked over the city. Thinking of starfire again like most mornings would start off. He needed to talk to her but didn't know how to or even began to tell her how he was feeling. He has never been very good at letting out his feelings to anyone. Not even when his parents were alive. So he would usually try to ignore the feelings and hope to god something wouldn't be brought up but this was different he couldn't keep hurting starfire in this way after all this is the love of his life.

He walked to his closet and began putting his uniform on taking off his more comfortable sweat pants and black long T-shirt. Removing his mask that he wore last night and putting a new clean one on. He had always seem to never take off his mask even if he did it was for a shower or just to put a new one on. He didn't like to think about who he used to be. Dick Grayson. He didn't think of himself as that anymore, he was Robin. And Robin had problems he needed to deal with today.

As he walked down to the kitchen he saw that raven was already awake drinking her tea and reading a book she had still been reading for the past few days that was rather big.

"Morning Raven, sleep well?" He asked her turning into the kitchen on the other side of the island table grabbing a mug to make himself some coffee

"Fine" She said deep into reading her book trying to finish the page she was on

"well, that's good." Robin turned so that his back was facing her to reach and start the coffee pot

He grabbed the handle of the cabinet above him opening it to see tea boxes, mostly green and raspberry teas. Moving them out of the way he grabbed his Organic classic Roast coffee setting it next to the coffee maker and grabbing the pot to fill the water into the machine. Then adding the coffee bag and starting it up to brew the coffee. Even the smell of the coffee seemed to wake him up. He leaned his elbows on the edge of the island thinking about when he would be able to talk to Star about the things that were going on in his head about them.

Raven noticing his worry Looked at him strangely "could you not Robin?"

"what?" he asked her confused as all hell as to what he could have done

"You're worrying way too much; if it's about star then you shouldn't be afraid to talk to her." She looked back down to her book and continued reading.

"Yeah, you're right…" I said realizing I was worrying way to much and this was just a simple little thing that we could fix, or was it?

The common door opened revealing a large yawning Cyborg. "What's up you two?" Cyborg said heading over the couch to plop up his feet on the coffee table.

"Not much, the others awake yet?" Robin asked turning around to his coffee maker going off sounding that his fresh coffee was ready

"not sure." Cyborg said rubbing the back of his neck

Robin poured himself his cup of coffee and went to sit next to Cyborg. Taking a sip of his coffee trying to think of the words he was going to say to starfire knowing she would probably want to talk soon as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire was sitting at the edge of her bed thinking about wither or not she should head to the common room to greet her friends for the morning. Just because she was unsure about what was going on with her and Robin did not mean her friends should suffer as well. Getting the strength to stand, she slowly headed to the shower, letting the warm water try to wash away her worries. After the next 10 minutes she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her freshly clean and wet body. Putting on her uniform she began to prepare herself to see Robin sitting in the common, hoping that she could get the courage to talk to him.

As she approached the doors she heard Beast boy's door open across the hall from her turning around to greet her friend she saw it looked like he hadn't slept that well last night either noticing the bags under his eyes. "Good morning friend Beast boy, how was your slumber?" she asked taking a few steps over towards him

"Could have been worse I guess." Beast boy said with a great big yawn and stretch with both arms above his head that followed. He began walking over to starfire "how about you Star?" he asked

"It was alright." Starfire replied turning around to open the door to the common room. The first thing she lead eyes on was Robin sitting next to Cyborg drinking his coffee also turning around to look at me. Even though his mask was on she could still feel him looking at her. She needed to talk to him. She felt it deep down in her soul the longing for him and this thing that was going on between them needed fixing.

Walking over to the couch to sit next to Robin she looked at him with a wide smile acting like nothing was wrong but everyone else in the room knew there was something wrong with the two for quite a few days now. "Good Morning Friend Robin." I asked him with a slight wave

"Morning Star" Robin said with a tilt of his head and a sweet smile on his face enjoying that they were actually talking this morning.

Starfire took a little chance and sat a little bit closer towards Robin testing to see if the vibe to ask to talk would be alright. With Robin feeling Starfires Arm softly rubbing against his, he looked up over at Starfire smiling really wanting to just grab her and kiss the shit out of her but knowing that couldn't happen let. He cleared his throat about to ask to talk when the words came right out of Starfires mouth.

"Robin i have been meaning to talk to you about somethings, if you have any free time today would you like to meet me up on the roof at noon?"Starfire asked not being able to hold back anymore

"Sure, Star! I've been meaning to discuss a few things with you as well." Robin said slightly rubbing his elbow to Starfires to try to give the empression that it was nothing bad to talk about.

The roof at noon. they both said to themselves

 **So this is Chapter 3, i have just been on a roll today. i have a very good idea as to where i want this story to go! it is going to be a good one!**

 **Please send reviews! Thanx for reading!**


End file.
